


write something yeah it might be worthless

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kitchen sink slaps and i make bad decisions late at night and i'm not sure if this is one of them
Comments: 1
Collections: anonymous





	write something yeah it might be worthless

so i guess it might be a good thing that i decided to check ao3 way too late at night

that's my fault for assuming it ~~(p~~ ~~lease tell me we're talking about playlist names because if we're not i have no idea what's going on)~~ was about me

~~(i mean it was a reasonable assumption considering i know for a fact the harsh judgement from across the halls was)~~

~~(and i guess speaking of playlist names i’m not entirely sure what no time like the past is supposed to mean, you’re a mystery to me sometimes)~~

and hey i hope you're happy too!!

i guess we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and it didn't quite work out then

but that doesn't make you any less deserving of happiness

and i have no idea what's going on with you and abby

but i really hope she makes you as happy as you make her

you both deserve to be happy, whether it's together or separately

(but if it is together please treat her well, she deserves it)

you don't have anything to apologize for

i haven't quite been kind either

i'm the one who should be apologizing here 

~~(see: that one poem with the walt whitman quote as a title)~~

and who knows what will happen in the future

not me, that's for sure

everything has been very up and down in rapid succession lately

but yeah i really hope you're happy

and for the record, your happiness is just as important as everyone else’s is to you, please stop sacrificing yourself to make everyone else happy; it’s okay to be selfish sometimes 

~~i am so fucking tempted to end this with thanks for coming to my ted talk~~


End file.
